


only with you

by burnthesocks



Series: old man and twink robot [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sweet Connor (Detroit: Become Human), just really soft ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Hank has never liked birthdays, but that changed, as most things did with Connor.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: old man and twink robot [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858183
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	only with you

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'only with you' by angel olsen.  
> happy birthday big grumpy bear hank <33

Past his childhood years, birthdays were never something Hank particularly cared for. Like most people his age, his birthday would usually pass like any other day aside from a few scattered birthday wishes at work.

Hank specifically hated his birthday, though, and how everyone felt the need to pretend they gave a shit about it.

He hadn't considered just how much that would change when Connor entered his life.

Of course, he knew the day was coming, and he was sure Connor did too. Connor never forgot anything. Attentive, awkward, deviant Connor. Fuck, he was in love.

It was something of a miracle that Connor reciprocated his feelings. Hell, Connor was enough of a birthday gift as it was, but Hank knew better than to think Connor wouldn't get him any sort of gift.

"I don't want anything for my birthday," Hank had said the day before and Connor had a visible moment of panic before schooling his expression into something neutral.

"Why not?" Connor asked, biting into the synthetic flesh of his lip.

"Dunno," Hank sighed, realizing at that moment he had no other reason to deny Connor giving him a gift except thinking that he didn't deserve that. Connor would certainly scold him for saying that, he knew.

Even so, he wasn't used to being treated to anything. In relationships, he'd cover the bill, he'd give his partner gifts for Valentine's day– which he hated that fucking holiday, by the way, but Connor changed that like he changed everything in Hank's life.

Hank was just used to having that role and never considered that he could be treated nicely too. That he could even deserve that kind of treatment, to begin with.

It was something he'd come to terms with and he never dared to ask, but Connor didn't need to be asked. He always seemed to know what Hank wanted.

It was a blessing and a curse, really, because Hank wasn't very skilled when it came down to communicating his wants and feelings, but also it was fucking embarrassing sometimes.

Like on his birthday the next day.

Connor woke him up gently, the same time as usual for when they went to work. His birthday had fallen on a Tuesday this year, so he didn't expect anything different out of the day.

"Hank," Connor spoke gently, shaking him to rouse him from sleep. As usual, he'd slept like a baby in the firm embrace of Connor.

"Whuh," Hank blinked his eyes open to see Connor leaning over him, a soft look on his face.

"Fowler gave us a day off," Connor said. "Happy birthday."

"Jeffrey..." Hank grumbled, sitting up. "Oh, right. Birthday."

"...Correct," Connor was looking at him expectantly.

"I mean, thanks, but I told you I don't need anything for my birthday," Hank said, voice rough with sleep. He almost let himself hope that the change of wording got past Connor, but the way the corner of the fucker's mouth twitched immediately slaughtered his hope.

"Mm," Connor hummed, drawing his legs toward himself. "Perhaps not, but I have a few things in mind regardless."

"'Course you do," Hank rolled his eyes fondly. Connor looked deep in thought with a yellow LED that only supported that observation, and Hank elbowed him gently. "I'm listening."

"Right," Connor said, turning his attention toward Hank again. "As you asked, I didn't get you a gift, but..."

"But?" Hank was surprised Connor actually listened to his request from yesterday and pressed on. Connor seemed very uncertain and it wasn't an expression Hank usually saw on him. Connor was usually confident and calculated and it melted Hank's heart a little to see him fumble like this.

"I'd like to take care of you today," Connor said quietly, looking back up into Hank's eyes for his reaction. Hank knew he couldn't hide the way his heart stuttered at Connor's words. Too fucking old for this.

"I'm not some wounded animal, Connor," Hank said, though the flush of color in his face betrayed him. "You don't have to- Fuck," Hank sighed, suddenly unable to meet Connor's eyes.

"Please?" Connor asked, his hand firm on Hank's shoulder. Hank glanced at it and felt his heart melt a little more at the way Connor's synthskin had peeled away to show the bare white plastic underneath.

"Fuck it," Hank gave in. He knew as well as Connor did that he wanted this. Connor nodded and shifted on the bed. He put a pillow on the bed between his pale legs and patted on it gently. Hank's face still felt as though it was on fire but he did as Connor had wordlessly asked and shifted onto the pillow. Hank laid back a bit, nuzzling his head on Connor's shoulder and taking a deep breath. He pressed a light kiss to Connor's neck, enjoying the faint scent of Connor's cologne. It was something Hank vaguely recognized and he knew that it was one he once wore, but it suited Connor much better.

Connor's skillful fingers scratched as his scalp and Hank looked up at Connor to find that Connor was looking right back down at him, eyes so loving and gentle that Hank couldn't hold his gaze.

"Connor?" Hank asked, counting the little freckles on Connor's body that he could see from where his head rested on the android's shoulder.

"Yes, Hank?" Connor spoke quietly. Hank found it hard to believe that a little less than a year ago he'd called that same voice goofy.

"Thank you," Hank whispered and he opted not to be more specific. Both he and Connor knew this was what he needed.

"Always, Hank," Connor said, now combing through Hank's hair with his fingers, which remained without the projected skin. "I love you."

"Fuck," Hank blurted, an automatic reaction to the sweetness of Connor's voice. They'd said it countless times, but it was unexplainably different this time. "Yeah, I love you too, Con."

They spent the majority of the day that way, close together and Hank realized that if all of his birthdays were going to be like this, maybe he wouldn't hate them.

Hell, he knew he wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make socks very happy :>


End file.
